The love of Dread Pirate Roberts
by one of the three fates
Summary: What happens when Inigo takes over as the captain Dread pirate Roberts? And when he decides to make port meets an interesting woman who only catches his attention?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not owncharacters from Inuyasha and The Princess Bride.**_

True to his word Wesley had retired from being the "Dread Pirate Roberts", leaving Inigo Montoya as his successor. Inigo had done an excellent job through the years as being the pirate. He lead his crew to victory every time and they all grew in wealth, and having no plan to move on to he remained the pirate Roberts for many years.

One day he made port in a town made for pirates. Many called it Tortuga. "Roberts" journeyed to an inn for rest but made a stop at the bar right after booking his room. A woman with hair as dark as a ravens wing, blue eyes as dark as the sea, and an excellent figure in Inigo's mind, she also had a scar over her left eye which peaked out from under her hair which was parted to cover that eye leaving him with a faint curiosity if she was blind in that eye. To the pirate it only made the woman even more beautiful than she already seemed and gave her an appearance of a warrior. Inigo had found it difficult to look away from the foreign woman. She spoke in a language unfamiliar to him to the bartender who had begun to fill a tray with drinks and once full she took the tray and walked away from the pirate leaving him to ponder over his new discovery.

The bartender chuckled at the look on the pirate's face causing said pirate to look at him, confused.

"You sir will be treading dangerous waters if you get involved with that little bird." He simply stated.

"Why is that?" was Inigo's reply.

"That woman has more enemies than friends in this world. Last time she got involved with anyone she was betrayed for a mere bag of copper coins." He muttered that last part more to himself in thought.

But the pirate heard every word and looked at the female serving drinks just as she slammed the empty tray onto a mans head and he retracts his hands to hold his aching head instead of groping her rear. He merely chuckled in amusement at the sight only liking this woman even more. She seemed strong and had good reflexes. He smiles and silently deciding he would court the woman that has caught his interest and see what the future will hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters**

Kagome huffed and walked from the table muttering all sorts of insults in her native tongue. She continued to serve customers and serve drinks th entire time. She could feel a set of eyes trained on her rather intensely as she worked around the tavern and soon she felt her brow twitch from annoyance before walking to the bar and seeing that it was Inigo staring at her as if she were some sort of animal he was studying and she glares speaking in english.

"What's your problem?!"

Inigo blinked flinching from shock having not realized he had indeed been staring at her this entire time. He merely was curious about the little spit fire of a woman and wished to learn more about her and her past and what brought her to Tortuga. He was interested to say the least and merely responded.

"Can I buy you a drink? As an apology if I have offended you in any way. You are unlike any woman I have ever seen before. And I have traveled much and seen many you will allow me this honor to make your acquaintance?" Inigo smiles gently gesturing to the seat beside him that was empty.

Kagome stares at him with a deadpanned expression for a good minute before shrugging having not seen any loss for her in this arrangement. She had a good drinking tolerance and could use a small break. Accepting his offer she sits in the stool at the bar to his right and asks the bartender for a simple mug of ale which he slides down almost immediately. The mug slides along the bar and she catches it with ease avoiding the liquid inside from spilling out from the remaining momentum by picking it up and taking a drink from it. She lets out a sigh as she allows her body this moment to relax before she was in demand to hand out refills on whatever they were drinking.

A few moments of silence pass between the two Inigo still staring at the female beside him before asking the question he had been longing to ask that entire night.

"So…..what's your story?"


End file.
